


Not Now Lad

by hermeticAcademic



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gay yelling, Gen, M/M, Spoilers, minor thieveguild spoilers, seriously all that happening is bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermeticAcademic/pseuds/hermeticAcademic
Summary: Our fair, bedraggled Dragonborn has helped to lift the curse upon the Thieves Guild but that has not made everything right. Now there's bad blood in the mix and Brynjolf has stopped speaking to him.Author: Most of this is me practicing writing dialogue and fooling around with dialogue tags.





	Not Now Lad

He preferred to avoid the Ragged Flagon whenever he could. Opting to enter through the hidden passage in the graveyard instead. It was more expeditious, Uldr would always say to himself. More to the point it kept him away from Dirge’s unique sense of humor and the eyes of the rest of the Guild. He wasn’t hated. At least. He didn’t think they hated him. No no he was sure they liked him actually. He’d given them no reason to dislike him. Sure Tonila and Dirge were gruff and Vex was well, Vex, aloof as she was. He just didn’t want to deal with the noise of it all after several days ride back from Windhelm. He’d made the choice to plunge into some Dwemer ruin with far too many consonants in its name and gotten himself some fresh new bandages to show for the pile of dwemer scrap her still had to melt down. Of course he’d brought curiosities that would be too strange for him to sell to the average merchants. 

 

The Cistern was dark and musty as always. It used to bother him. Mildew was disgusting after all. Though now the smell and cold damp made him feel at home more or less. The dark he hardly minded now. His eyes adjusted easily. People on the street would call him a thief. Though the term adventurer was much more fitting in his mind. He supplemented his admittedly limited lockpicking and pickpocketing skills with chemical assistance. Pour one out for alchemy boys. She’s earned it.

 

For the past month he’d been running jobs for the Guild in Windhelm trying to foment their influence in the area. Though the seat of the Stormcloaks was of course not known for being weak in the knees as it were. They would take a lot of missing baubles and edited accounts to get them to bow for the Thieves Guild. 

 

There were several calls of welcome from the residents of the Cistern. Niruin, Rune, Vipir were all pleased to see him in the middle of the night. Thieves Guild ran on all hours after all. He carried with him a bag of assorted goodies. Ill-gotten of course. Of course that was of only marginal interest. He’d hand them off to Vex and Delvin for a pithy remark and a couple hundred Septims. He’d likely spend that on ingredients so he didn’t have to go traipsing through some Gods forsaken cave to get some Imp Stools, surprisingly versatile little things they were. Tasted like stale bread and locked up the body. Of more concern was of course paying respects to the other man in charge. He headed past the statue of Nocturnal that had been erected after winning back the kind lady’s favor. Nodding to the statue’s cold gaze. He plunked his bag down on the one desk in the whole place. 

 

Of course he had to speak to Brynjolf. Ah, fair Brynjolf. At the Bard’s college he’d learned to string a lute and carry a tune just to sing of his dusky beauty. Fiery hair and a smoky countenance, lips that surely were crafted by Dibella herself. And there were more verses that were far more eloquent, but they were sour now that Sweet Brynjolf had made it a point to keep a cold distance between them. So it went. He plopped himself down in the chair facing the desk and pulled the sack off of it. Brynjolf shot him a look with a wry smile which was tinged with “hello, please leave” 

 

“Good evening acting Guildmaster.” Did he say that just to rile the man or as a matter of fact. With Mercer dead and Karliah committed to the Nightingales there were two people left to run the guild as Lady N would want it. He and Brynjolf. As much as Delvin complained and Vex actually deserved the job. 

 

“Evening.” He replied. Jotting something down on his ledger. “How was Windhelmm?” he didn't look up.

 

“Cold. Windy, filled with Nords who are too stubborn to bend a knee to us here.”

 

“So I hear. You were gone for almost a week, were the jobs tougher than Vex and Delvin expected lad.”

 

“Ah no.” Uldr shook his head “I made a stop at some Dwemer Ruins along the way, as much as I love the challenge it's easier to rob a dead species of their riches. Got you something.” He reached into his bag and pulled out a gyro with a glowing purple sphere in the middle that hummed softly. He tossed it at Brynjolf none too gently. The man caught it in one hand and looked it over.

 

“A gift no doubt from your Dwemer benefactors?” He said raising an eyebrow.

 

“They’re generous when you pry the thing from one of their biggest golems. Keep it or sell it.”

 

“You don’t have to give things to me anymore, I’m not the one pulling for you anymore you can go directly to Enthir. He’ll have an interest in this.” He looked back down at his ledger.

 

“You know he doesn’t like me.” Uldr said, rolling his eyes.

 

“It’s business. if you have something he can sell to some magical collector he’s got no problem with you.”

 

“Maybe I just wanted to talk to you, Brynjolf.” He gave the man a brief glance that did not go unnoticed. Bryn always did look fetching in the guild leathers. Even more so now that he was in all black. It suited him. Both the position and the clothing. 

 

“Not now lad. I’ve got important work to do.” Brynjolf said looking at him briefly. Oh how that burned him. It was always the guild or a job or something Important. He hated it. Every Time it was. Not now lad. He just wanted to look the man right in his pretty eyes.And...do something to him. Ugh it made his head a mess. Was he just not good enough anymore? Did the events in Irkthangamz soil him in Brynjolf’s eyes? Any answer would have been better than “Not now lad. I’ve got important work to do.” They were almost the same age anyhow, he was not Brynjolf’s lad. They’d been great friends until suddenly they weren’t. For months and months now it had been. “Not Now Lad.”

 

“For weeks at a time it would seem.” Uldr said, raising his voice slightly. He took his feet off the table and looked Brynjolf in the eye. “If you need me I’ll be in the Flagon.” He stood up and shot the redhead a look to curdle milk and grabbed his things. Heading to people that would be happy to see him.

 

Uldr stalked into the Ragged Flagon met with assorted hellos from the merchants and guild members alike. Vex and Delvin both looked happy to see him. Though neither did “happy” very well at all. The Flagon had gotten better lit once Vekel had more coin flowing. Thanks to the sticky fingers of the guild members and the merchants attracting more people to taste Vekel’s food and booze. He could go for both right now as it happened. Vex and Delvin were both busy with other thieves who had done other jobs. He sidled up to the bar, deciding then and there that he was not going to let Brynjolf’s cold nature get the better of him.

 

“Uldr, the one and only dragonborn. We’ve missed your face around here.” Vekel said, finished wiping up the bar. Vekel had been, well a friend when he hadn’t had many. Uldr’s time with the Guild had been tumultuous to say the least. They’d been defrauded, had their guild master killed ( by his hand) and now they were under new management. Not to mention they’d been hit with a whopper of a curse. He’d been in the guild for half of it. Though “in” the guild was being generous. Brynjolf had been pulling for him the entire time. Even though he botched his first two jobs and when that favor ran out well Vekel had taken over as his go to confidant. Not to mention he made some quality soup. Which was not something you usually complemented a person on.

 

“I thought I said to not call me that.” Uldr said whisking a stray hair off of his face. “And I’ll take whatever food you have left back there.” He stretched a bit tossing a look behind him. Tonila was dealing with a customer. Vex and Delvin were doing business still. He had time to wait.

 

“Ah well if the mighty dovahkin wishes..” Vekel placed the bottle on the counter and bent down over his cook fire. “What should I call you now? Uldr the Snakeblood? Or Uldr the Loon.”

 

“One of those is far less insulting. Snakeblood is preferable.” He took the bottle in his right hand. It shook while he opened it. “Loon might be a bit more accurate I guess.”

 

“We did see you eat a raw. River Betty” Vekel added, placing a bowl of stew on the bar. He took a look at Uldr’s shaking right hand. Which had gotten him caught on his first few ventures but he made no comment.

 

“And I had to see what sort of effects it might have. It’s spines slow the nerves.” He dug in, having not eaten since the sun went down. Stew was lukewarm but had plenty of flavor to compensate. He saw Vekel still looking at his hand. “Oh it only gets this bad late in the day. Don’t you worry about me. I’ve got potions for that if I need.” He picked up the bottle of mead to wash down his food. Too wet. Far too sweet. He made a face and put the bottle down. “Black Briar’s swill.”

 

“Heh. You do know she's heard that you call it swill.”

 

“Hope she gets a laugh out of it.”

 

“In her own way I’m sure.”

 

“Keep any of the other stuff down there?” Uldr raised his eyebrows at him.

 

“I don't keep it on the shelf. Maul comes in and sees it. Maven would string me up by my toenails and come after you next.”

 

“Hah well id never compete here. My little still just can't put out the volume. But I'll have you know that Tombstone Apple Liqueur is Jarl Siddgeirs favorite way to disorient himself.”

 

“Probably puts him into a coma for two days. You nearly killed Poor Brynjolf with your first batch.” Uldr put the bottle down. With a bit more force than necessary. Vekel gave him a look. “Right”

 

“Anyhow. You'll be pleased to hear. Vekel the Man. “ Uldr reached into his bag and grabbed something wrapped in cloth. Placing it on the counter and pulling the cloth off. A stone goblet with a golden inlay.

 

“Take another trip to some Dwarven hellhole again?” Vekel just took the thing looked it over, and stashed it under the bar.

 

“It was there, didn’t feel like coming back right away. At this rate you'll have a full set by the time you finally ask for Tonilia’s hand.” At hearing her name the fence jerked her head towards them. Vekel slammed a hand down on the counter.

 

“Listen. I’m picking my moment here.”

 

“Mhm.” Uldr slugged down more of the mead while getting up off his stool. Wheeling around to face the rest of the bar. Leaving Vekel to glare daggers at him. Delvin and Vex looked like they were just finishing up. He nodded to them and sat down at a table. He could feel the mead going to his finger tips. Though he had little intention of slowing down. Vex and Delvin sat down. Time for business. Vex sat down opposite him and Delvin had half a loaf of bread in his hand that he was working on. 

 

“You made it back in one piece. I heard Windhelm’s guard has been in fits since you left.”

 

“All that for me?” Uldr said dumping out the rest of the contents of his ill gotten gains assorted valuables lifted from Windhelm. 

 

“Whatever it is you’ve been cooking up out in that witch hut of yours left one of the guards unable to feel his toes.” Delvin said, grabbing a piece from the pile. A gold ring encrusted with sapphires that he’d purloined from an unsuspecting sailor.

 

“So long as they can get back up its fine.” Vex added.

 

“They should know better than to chase me by now.” Uldr said. Vex was looking over the shinies on the table with a skeptical gaze. 

 

“Looks like you actually brought back everything. For once. “

 

“Oh Vex, where’s the trust?”

 

“About as far as we can throw you. Do we need to reacquaint you with the pond?”

 

“No no, I’m just fine being dry as I am.”

 

“So you’ll be leaving again?” Delvin asked. Plunking a bag of septims on the table. Vex rolled her eyes and did the same. 

 

“You seem to know me well.” Uldr gauged the weight of them in his good hand. Nothing missing as far as he could care. So long as he wasn’t getting an iron bar again. He’d nearly tackled Vex over a table for that little joke.

 

“I told you he wasn’t going to stay. He hates it here ever since Mercer…” Vex bit her lip. “Since what happened.” Vex was probably the most affected by more recent guild events but that was now almost four months in the past.

 

“You know I love you all. Just I want to get business sorted out so we can get on with our lives. Mercer doesn’t have much to do with it anymore.”

 

“Oh that’s bull.” Delvin said. “You were all about the Family until you and Bryn went out to that fucking ruin with Karliah. You two have never seen eye to eye since.” Uldr rubbed his eye, suddenly feeling a headache coming on.

 

“All the more reason for me to go about my business then.”

 

“You know he talks about you right? When you’re not around.” Vex said, crossing her arms and leaning back from the table.

 

“Vex.” Delvin hissed. Uldr just cocked his head. And here he thought Bryn couldn’t care less.

 

“What? It’s pathetic. Snakeblood here doesn’t come back on time and then it's all.” Vex cleared her throat. “Vex have ye heard from Uldr.” She changed her voice and matched Brynjolf’s accent to a spooky degree. “Uldr written yet, lass? Any word from Uldr? Uldr,Uldr Uldr!” She slapped the table each time. “Its adorable really.” She finished with a small chuckle. “He’s like a cat, he has to make sure you see him ignoring you.”

 

“Is that right?” Uldr glowered, both of his hands on the table he pushed his chair out and stood up. Knocking the chair over in the process. Nearly tripping over it as it happened. So Brynjolf wouldn’t even give him the time of day but worried about him anyway. 

 

“Uldr don’t.” Delvin said grabbing him by the arm.

 

“I’m just going to have a talk with him. Why. Are you going to stop me?” He said giving Delvin a pointed look.

 

“Ahhh no. Just don’t be well.” Delvin pulled back.

 

“Myself?” Uldr pulled away from him giving his best cold look.

 

“I was going to say aggressive.”

 

“I’m just going to have a few words with him.” He stormed back into the Cistern. While Vex finished his mead for him. 

 

He found Byrnjolf talking with Rune near the archery targets. Uldr pushed past Vipir, and almost knocked Cynric into the Cistern when he shouldered by.

 

“Hey Bryn!” Uldr said so the whole room could here. The way that Rune looked at him almost stopped him in his tracks. The man was terrified. He was doing it again. Uldr the Loon was not a bad named for when he had his Bad Days. Rune ran off before he came between them.

 

“Uldr, I take it Vex and Delvin already paid you.” Brynjolf said with a coolness unlined with unease.

 

“Oh yes, handsomely. We had a nice chat about you.”

 

“I’ll have to remind Vex to keep to her own business then.”

 

“Bryn, what is the problem between us? When I’m here you act like I’m a nuisance but once I stay out for even a day longer than I said you’re suddenly mortified.”

 

“I have to keep an eye on my investments lad. It’s like that for all the thieves.” Uldr’s blood rose to his face. A thing. So he was a tool.

 

“Don’t call me lad.” He said” So I’m just an investment to you?” Byrn made to fire back but paused looking at the rest of the people in the Cistern. “We used to be friends Brynjolf. Now you hardly speak to me unless you have Guild Business.”

 

“Look lad, we’re professionals. We have a professional relationship. I’m the guildmaster for the time being and that takes up a lot of my time. “ Uldr just made a face when Brynjolf called him lad again. Flicking a hair out of his face. 

 

“So what!? We get the guild back on its feet and then everything that happened is just gone? You were my best friend here.” Now some of the people from the Flagon were starting to show up. He didn’t care Nocturnal herself could show up. Hell she’d probably think it was hilarious. 

 

“Lad-”

 

“Call me lad one more time!” He pointed a shaking finger at the man. His whole arm shook. He didn’t mean to seethe this much. Brynjolf’s hands shot up defensively.

 

“Look. Not here. Not now.” Brynjolf’s eyes flicked across the Cistern.

 

“Yes now, lad.” Uldr hissed. He pushed him towards the exit. The man pushed back against him.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” The ice in his voice was colder than Dawnstar. 

 

“Moving the scene where there's fewer prying eyes.” He jerked his head towards the gaggle of thieves watching. 

 

“Fine.” Brynjolf hissed. He knew that Brynjolf hated being pressed. And that was just delicious. He pushed him back towards the exit of the Cistern. They climbed together. Uldr brought up the rear climbing up the ladder in the dark. Doing his best to for once not look at the man's behind.

 

They settled in the half light of the secret passageway. Brynjolf’s icy facade finally broke a little.

 

“What do you want from me!?”

 

“You’ve avoided me for months. Brynjolf. I just want for us to be friends again.”

 

“Were we ever friends to begin with?”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“You. Lied. To me.” Brynjolf’s voice became a whisper when he drew in close.

 

“We're thieves Bryn. We lie.”

 

“Not to each other. And certainly not about bein the fucking Dragonborn!”

 

“Its not like I can go around saying “Yes. I'm the fucking Dragonborn and by Maras ever loving tit is it a pain in the ass.” He paused “but I think what's really getting under your skin is that you had no clue. You thought I was just some starry eyed rube you could exploit.”

 

“I didn't make you stay in the guild. I didn't make you come back after Maven handed you your ass after you botched Goldenglow. You could have left at any time.”

 

“Sure. Sure. And an attractive well dressed nord with a soft voice. Asking me if I wanted a “taste” sure got me in. You seduced me into this life.”

 

“And I never got a “thank you” for any of it. You said that this was the best family you've ever had.”

 

“Yeah. Until you made it clear your dislike for me. Now I'm just the weird cousin.”

 

“And that is the truth you needed to hear! There is nothing that can happen between us! Not now.”

 

“You found me attractive once. What changed Bryn.?”

 

“I was drunk! The guild was turning around. For once everyone was happy! Even Maven. And you sang to me.”

 

“And what a fucking mistake that was! You just threw yourself at me.”

 

“And you said no. Thank the gods for that!”

 

“Because I wasn't one of your impressionable little thieflings anymore. You won't get me on my back going “ooh Mr. Brynjolf.” with a little wink or a pat a shoulder even a kiss on the cheek. Divines know what you put them through. Maybe they get more than a Not Now Lad.

 

“And maybe I should bother with them instead. They don't lie to me and actually care about the Guild!”

 

“When did the guild become the only thing in your heart.”

 

“When did you stop caring about it!?”

 

The words just hung there for a while. Brynjolfs face hardened again. Uldr looked at the floor. He pulled the chain and the cover of the passageway pulled back. It rumbled for so long.

 

“I have business in Falkreath.” He lied. There was no feeling in his voice. He didn't have any left to spare. “I'll be gone by morning.” He offered

 

“You best.” Brynjolf started to climb down the ladder back to the cistern. He didn’t even look back.

 

“Bryn.” he paused heading up the stairs.

 

“Yes.”

 

“I'll come back.”

 

“I know. “ they went their separate ways leaving that exchange hanging in the air. Uldr almost turned back. Almost. He clenched his fist and headed to the Bee and Barb.


End file.
